Peeta's Love
by Aria-dancingdolphins15
Summary: This is a story about how Peeta felt throughout the games, and before them, and maybe after them. This will pretty much all be in Peeta or Gales POV because all of the hunger games books were in Katniss' POV. PLEASE REVIEW WHEN DONE READING!
1. My Love

**Ok so this is suppose to be a first chapter of a story, I know it is very short. But in the beginning it was suppose to be a one-shot. I just started thinking that this could be a really good story. So I know its short. But please please please read it! **

**Alright so here is the updated chapter that is a tad longer. But I couldn't think of anything else to add to it without going into something thats in the second chapter. If you have any ideas please let me know. PM me! **

**~ Aria**

* * *

><p>Peeta POV<p>

There she goes, Katniss, the girl of my dreams. The girl I have been in love with since I was 11. She just walked past me to go eat lunch with Gale at one of the lunch tables. She never pays any attention to me whatsoever.

It is probably good though because if she looked at me, she would probably see the way I stare at her all the time. And the way I glare at her friend, Gale. He might not appreciate me looking at him like that, and from what I have heard he has some anger issues and he is not to be messed with. I don't want to get in a fight anyway, I know that I could beat him, but if I get into a fight at school then they will call my parents and my mother may pound me, and I can not defend myself from her. I see them laughing together and him smiling at her like crazy and her smiling and blushing back. I can tell that they like each other. It disgusts me.

His name also disgusts me. I cringe at the thought of him holding her and kissing her. He hunts with her all the time. I feel so jealous, I hate him. I cannot believe that he gets to spend hours with her at a time, he gets to go over to her house, to see her, to be with her. It's obvious that he also is love struck with her, as am I. He probably knows more things about her than I do. He probably knows all of her secrets, and her fears, and he probably sees himself as her protection.

He is so lucky that he gets to be with her. Every guy at school loves her, it makes me want to scream my head off.

But thankfully I have kept that inside all these years. I have loved her ever since the day we met. She stole my heart, even if she wasn't aware of it, she did. I wish that I was her best friend, that I could get to spend time with her whenever I wanted. That I could know everything about her, make her laugh, make her smile, protect her, sweep her off her feet, and kiss her. I guess that day will never come though. She will never love me as she loves Gale.

I guess I better just accept that now.

**REVIEW! Much Appreciated. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry I just thought I would put that there for people who don't read the authors notes. But please review. I would like nothing more than for you to review. I don't care if you didn't like it just please review. I can see who all is reading this. Like my story I posted like 15 minutes ago. After like 10 minutes like 14 people had read it and only 1 reviewed. So please review its much appreciated! <strong>


	2. The day before reaping

**Alright so I decided to update this very fast because, well I was bored and had time, and I didn't really give a very long first chapter. I think that I am going to look over it again and see if I can't put some extra things in it to make it longer. I hope you guys like this chapter. And please review! Thanks to my reviewers! You make writing amazing! Please keep reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Day before reaping<p>

Peeta POV

Today is Sunday, so we don't have any school today. But I have to work at the bakery all day long. It isn't all that bad, everything isn't very busy. I think it is because tomorrow is the reaping day. Everyone is really scared that their family members could be taken from them so they spend time with the ones that are going to be entered into the reaping ball. I guess I understand why they would do that, although I don't understand because we ourselves have done that.

I don't really think that my mother cares if I go into the games or not. I think my dad might be a little upset. But other than that I have no one that would mourn for me. Everything is so slow right now, I am just awaiting the time when Katniss will come and bring us squirrels to trade. She always brightens my day. Even though I never talk to her or she never really looks at me, it still brightens my day just to see her beautiful face. I hope that Katniss doesn't get picked for the reaping. That is the only thing I am afraid of, is that she would have to go into the games and go through that horrid experience.

Although I think something that I would enjoy would be to see that _Gale _go into the games. He isn't that bad I mean I think we could be friends, if he didn't have Katniss, the Katniss that should be _mine._ I was interrupted by my thoughts by Katniss walking in with her game bag thrown over her shoulder and _Gale_ walking in behind her. In a second I started recalling the day that we met, the day that I fell in love.

*Flashback*

_I was standing in the bakery making sure to do everything that my mother had told me to do, knowing full and well that if I didn't I would surely pay for it. I heard her start yelling at someone or something out the backdoor and I got curious. I wanted to know who she was talking to. I ran to the backdoor and slid my head out just a tad and saw that is was a girl, a girl about my age. I felt so bad for her, she had been digging in our dumpster, probably looking for any old bread that we had thrown out. _

_I decided the only thing that I could do to help her. I ran back inside the bakery and started making a loaf of bread. I made sure that it stayed in there well over the time it was suppose to come out. Then after I could smell it burning I took it out of the oven. I called for my mom and acted like it was a total surprise to me. She yelled and then she hit me across the face with a wooden spoon that she currently had in her hands. Then she started yelling again for me to take it out and feed it to the pigs. _

_So I walked outside and acted like I was feeding it to the pigs. But I threw it to the girl. Who then looked down at her feet and stared at it in shock. I nodded my head for her to take it and she took it in her hands and looked at it._

_I ran back to the door before my mother could come out and see what I had done. But before I went back inside I looked back at the face of the little girl and saw her pick a dandelion. Then she took the dandelion and the bread and ran off. And I went back inside to finish up my chores and put some ice on my welt, that had now appeared on my face._

*End of Flashback*

I wonder if she even remembers that day. I do, because it was not only the day that she took the burnt bread and the dandelion. She also took my heart, and from that day on I could never stop thinking about her. I was snapped back to reality by my father coming in to negotiate a deal with Katniss and Gale.

I stood in the corner of the backroom where I could still see her, and I just stood there and stared. I hoped that one day that beautiful girl standing in the bakery would one day be mine. But I knew it all to well, that would never happen.

I pondered whether or not to tell her goodbye, but I decided against it. She would never talk to me, why should I try. Now all that is left for me to do is sit in my room and wait for the much dreaded day of reaping.

REVIEW

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there is chapter 2! I hope that everyone liked it. If you don't I still want to hear a review! I don't care if they are anonymous or not. Thanks! I will try to have the next chapter up soon. And I will try to revise the first chapter soon also. Thanks! <strong>

**~Aria **


End file.
